La Memoria de los Elefantes
by Strangelet
Summary: Si los elefantes tienen vidas pasadas, están destinados a recordarlas por siempre. No es de extrañarse la forma en que gritan.
1. I

Supongo que no es correcto comenzar con un nuevo fic sin antes haber terminado los que tengo pendientes. La cosa es que escribir el último capítulo de "En Revolución" está resultándome increíblemente difícil porque todo mi ser se inclina a darle un final feliz para compensar el horror de la última película y ya desde un principio quedó claro que no era esa la idea. Respecto a ese otro fic, "Apólogo y Meridiano del Amante", lo continuaré, pero no antes de haber editado todos los capítulos publicados, porque mi tono ha cambiado en estos años de ausencia y me es imposible seguirlo de la misma forma en que está escrito. Mientras tanto les dejo esto, que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche y que he escrito en un rato libre. Espero que el próximo capítulo —al igual que el último de "En Revolución", que está ya pensado por completo y escrito hasta la mitad— esté publicado, a más tardar, en el transcurso de la semana siguiente.

Algunas aclaraciones respecto a esta nueva historia: es mucho, pero mucho más ligera que "En Revolución". Hay menos introspección, menos divagaciones, menos "profundidad", si es que hay que llamarlo de algún modo. Menos drama, también. No puedo salvar a Severus allá porque rompería todo el esquema que tengo, pero sí puedo escribir algo menos deprimente tomando ese punto de partida. Este primer capítulo, más que un capítulo como tal, sirve como una especie de introducción a lo que será la historia en verdad. La clasificación cambiará en capítulos posteriores, porque pretendo que esta sea una historia, sobre todo, erótica. Ya veremos cómo nos va; si bien he escrito un par de escenas de sexo, han sido bastante ligeras y nunca he profundizado mucho en ello. El título del fic podrá cobrar sentido en algunos capítulos más, porque aquí uno de los temas será, precisamente, la memoria. Los elefantes los puso Rachael Yamagata, cuya canción "Elephants" escuchaba al escribir esto; podrán encontrar un poco más de la letra en capítulos posteriores. Por el momento, las primeras líneas son el resumen del fic.

Un beso y muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>La Memoria de los Elefantes<strong>

_Mi envite es al no ser. A lo seguro. _

_Rechaza otro existir, tras consumida _

_mi ración de este guiso indigerible. _

_Otra vez, no. Una vez ya es demasiado._

— Fonollosa

**I. **

"_Lo siento tanto._"

"_Ha sido usted un héroe._"

"_Oh, muchacho... cuánto has debido sufrir._"

"_Nos hemos equivocado tanto..._"

"_Lo lamento. Lo lamento._"

"_Arreglaremos todo esto, se lo juro._"

"_Déjelo todo en mis manos._"

"_Estamos en deuda con usted._"

"_Lo ha hecho todo bien._"

Jamás había tenido una estima especialmente alta por el correr de las horas y de los días. Había renunciado a la vida en el mismo momento en que, con veintiún años y la voz rota en la garganta, se presentó en el despacho de Dumbledore a rogar por que salvara la de ella entregando a cambio la suya. Diecisiete años después, en aquella casa en ruinas, entre el brotar de la sangre y el sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose en un abrazo mortal, se permitió suspirar casi con alivio: ese sería su último aliento. Luego vino la oscuridad.

No recordaba la vida como ese remolino de colores borrosos y de voces lejanas que comenzaba a atormentarlo. Pero tampoco podía ser la muerte. Muchas veces se la había imaginado: la muerte debía ser la nada, la ausencia total, la calma más grande, el olvido absoluto. Ese estado en que se encontraba era algo totalmente distinto. Temió por un momento haberse equivocado: si al final resultaba que aquello era la muerte, si estaba condenado a eso por toda la eternidad... pero el cansancio era tal que, sin notarlo y sin poder pensar más, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Podrían haber pasado unos segundos o mil vidas cuando por fin consiguió abrir los ojos y enfocar con relativa claridad. No había más dolor que el de la certeza terrible que le oprimía el pecho: había sobrevivido. Lo gritaba la calma de aquel cuarto apenas iluminado, los frascos llenos de pociones y de sangre en la mesilla, los vendajes en su cuello que le oprimían la garganta y hacían que su voz fuera apenas un gruñido agudo y lastimero, un gemido de animal herido.

—_¿Profesor...? ¿Profesor Snape?_

Y de entre todas las personas, él, con los ojos tan verdes que dolían y una mezcla extraña de compasión y preocupación impresa en la frente. Y no pudo sino verlo inclinarse solemnemente sobre la cama y revisarle la herida, siendo apenas un mudo espectador de una vida que desde hace tanto tiempo no era suya y que de ninguna forma quería.

—_No debería estar despierto, profesor... la herida aún no ha sanado. Llamaré a Madame Pomfrey inmediatamente, sólo quiero que sepa que nos estamos haciendo cargo de todo._

Y Harry Potter salió despacio de la habitación dejándolo con la confusión crepitando en las sienes. Pudo escuchar que, tras la calma aparente, allá en los pasillos corría y gritaba llamando a la mujer, que entró poco después secándose las manos en el delantal y, tras abrir un frasco pequeño y verter un par de gotas entre sus labios, lo regresó a la oscuridad.

—_Duerme, mi muchacho, duerme sin sueños... no te preocupes por nada más que descansar._

Había algo a la vez inquietante y tranquilizador en ignorar el curso del tiempo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido y, si bien no le importaba ya, el solo hecho de saberse tan expuesto, tan en sus manos, le humillaba de una forma terrible. No era únicamente Potter. Cuando la consciencia se sobrepuso pudo notar a los demás.

Lo veían a diario los Weasley, y se enteró, entre lágrimas de madre, de la muerte de uno de los gemelos. No encontró la voz para decirle a Molly cuánto lo lamentaba, cuánto lamentaba tantas cosas. Lo veía varias veces al día Poppy. Le cambiaba los vendajes, le administraba las pociones, le decía con su mejor tono maternal cuánto lo sentía, cuánto lo sentían todos, lo mucho que se habían equivocado. Lo visitaba también Minerva, entre disculpas sentidas, poniéndole al tanto del estado de las cosas en Hogwarts, de todas las muertes. Lupin jamás fue su amigo, pero aún así, durante los primeros momentos de consciencia, se preguntó con genuina preocupación quién se estaría haciendo cargo de la preparación de su poción mensual. Le dolió saber que había muerto. Que él y su esposa habían muerto. Le dolió aún más el hijo que habían dejado atrás. Le dolió sobre todo la amenaza de la repetición, de la misma historia vuelta a contar. Si tan sólo hubiera sido él quien falleciera; él, a quien nadie necesitaba. Y sin embargo había sobrevivido.

Era cruel la muerte, pero la vida lo era aún más.

Al tercer día de despertar del todo volvió Potter acompañado de Ron Weasley a ponerlo al tanto de lo que llamaron "su situación legal".

—_Hemos presentado sus memorias y las de Dumbledore como evidencia ante el Wizengamot para que lo exoneren de los cargos. Habíamos pensado que sería más sencillo, pero... El ministerio es un desastre, profesor Snape. El mundo mágico es un desastre. Usted... Bueno. Sé que no le gustan los rodeos. Usted está catalogado aún como un criminal de alto riesgo. Por eso no quisimos arriesgarnos a llevarlo a San Mungo. Madame Pomfrey está aquí haciéndose cargo mientras Hermione y nosotros preparamos su defensa. Oh, no nos mire así... nos está ayudando la profesora McGonagall. Le juro que nos encargaremos de todo; es lo menos que podemos hacer._

Ahora que la mencionaba, no recordaba haber visto a Granger rondando por sus habitaciones. _Una menos_, pensó. Eso estaba bien. Lo que no estaba bien era todo lo demás, el agobio de despertar únicamente para encontrar que aún no confiaban en él. Que después de todo lo que había pasado seguía siendo un fugitivo. Y quiso gritar. Gritar que lo dejaran solo, que fue una estupidez haberle salvado de la muerte, que no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, que lo dejaran morirse en paz. Sin embargo una sola palabra se impuso, convertida en un murmullo ronco y cansado.

—_Agua..._

Vio cómo el pelirrojo llenaba un vaso con un débil Aguamenti y se lo daba a Potter en la mano mirándolo a él con algo a mitad de camino entre la lástima y el miedo; al menos uno de ellos no le había terminado de perder el respeto. Adivinando que no permitiría que le diera de beber en la boca, Potter colocó el vaso entre sus manos pálidas y cansadas cubriéndolas con las propias, ayudándole a alcanzar el borde de cristal con los labios secos. Cerró los ojos con resignación y bebió todo el líquido sin pausa.

—_Permanecerá aquí hasta que se recupere por completo y su defensa esté lista..._ —dijo con la voz queda mientras colocaba el vaso en la mesa de noche, claramente impresionado por su vulnerabilidad—._ Estamos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place._


	2. II

Supongo que a más de una persona le extrañará que actualice tan rápido. La cosa es que no estaba satisfecha con la idea de dejar la historia suspendida por una semana entera con tan solo ese primer capítulo introductorio que no habla de nada más que de las circunstancias. También influyó mucho el hecho de que la imagen final de este capítulo es la primera que vino a mi mente al pensar en una nueva historia y me moría por escribirla.

Gracias por los comentarios, gracias por las alertas y gracias por las lecturas. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>La Memoria de los Elefantes<strong>

_You are the blood flowing through my fingers_

_All through the soil and up in those trees._

_— You Are the Blood, _Castanets

**II.**

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, con el fragor de la batalla aún haciéndose eco entre sus sueños inquietos. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando la habitación se iluminó en un relámpago furioso: aún podía escuchar los gritos de horror de los niños buscando a sus padres entre las maldiciones mortales, de los padres encontrando a sus hijos en el suelo y con los ojos vacíos. Todavía podía sentir el olor metálico de la tierra revuelta con la sangre de tantos hombres, de tantas mujeres, de tantos niños entrar por sus fosas nasales hasta la garganta, produciéndole arcadas.

Afuera llovía con una rabia imponente. Por un momento tuvo la absurda impresión de que él era la lluvia, de que el cielo se rompía para manifestar todas las cosas que él mismo contenía. Pero la lluvia no sabía de la guerra ni del cansancio y barría la madrugada sin importarle nada: allá su corriente arrancaba una señal de tráfico, más allá proyectaba un automóvil contra otro detonando las alarmas. Desnudaba los árboles de hojas y de ramas, lavaba el polvo acumulado en el exterior de la ventana.

Apoyó la mano en el cristal helado y un suspiro dibujó su borde de vaho. Desearía tanto estar del otro lado. La lluvia era imparcial y no conocía la clemencia. Le lavaría heridas y pecados con violencia, sin la sonrisa lastimera de todos aquellos que se habían empeñado en su cuidado esas dos últimas semanas. Lo arrastraría en su corriente y él sólo se dejaría llevar sin oponer resistencia, sin luchar un solo momento más. Estaba tan cansado de luchar. Por eso no intentó rebelarse ante la perspectiva de seguir en esa casa incluso cuando, con movimientos vacilantes y la ayuda de un bastón, pudo por fin ponerse en pie. Se limitaba a permanecer en su habitación, recibiendo las inmerecidas atenciones de Poppy y de todos los demás intentando ignorar la compasión, porque era algo que no merecía. Todos ellos deberían pasar los días encerrados en sus casas, llorando a sus muertos, lamiéndose las heridas en vez de intentar sanar las suyas.

La herida en el cuello iba cerrando poco a poco, pero era la menor de sus heridas. Sangraba cada día menos, pero no dejaba de sangrar. Le tomó un par de días después de despertar el darse cuenta de que le estaban transfundiendo sangre mientras dormía arrullado entre potentes pociones para dormir. Sangre pura y roja que brillaba como un rubí en los frascos biselados que descansaban en la mesa de noche, tan opuesta a su sangre que brotaba de un tono casi purpúreo de la herida. Sangre contaminada. Sangre sucia. Casi ríe la ironía.

Era injusto y lo sabía, y el saberlo le dolía. Él no merecía estar ahí —y ahí era el mundo, y ahí era la vida, y ahí era la casa de Sirius Black (_qué diría Black..._)—. Pero él no dijo nada. No hablaba con nadie. Se dedicaba a soportar estoicamente las miradas y la preocupación que no quería ni merecía. Se decía que quizá esa debía ser su penitencia; era un fugitivo del ministerio, una suerte de prisionero de sus cuidadores, pero el castigo real venía de dentro: la conciencia. Una conciencia que despertó con más fuerza de la que podía soportar tras diecisiete años dormida en favor de su disfraz, de su papel. Pero los disfraces y los papeles se habían terminado, y sin ellos se encontraba desnudo en las manos de gente a la que durante tanto tiempo había hecho tanto daño y a la que no parecía importarle. Lo habían perdonado y no sabía lidiar con el perdón. Por eso no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que aquella tarde, con la voz descarnada, le rogó a Potter por un vaso de agua.

Y el agua seguía cayendo al otro lado de la ventana.

Calculó que serían poco más de las tres de la mañana, que toda la casa dormiría, que no se toparía con nadie en los pasillos. Le apetecía caminar un poco. Estaba cansado de aquella habitación, pero le era imposible dejarla de día. Al menos ahí las visitas eran breves y podía estar la mayor del tiempo solo. Apoyando su cuerpo en el bastón, con los pasos débiles, se alejó de la ventana.

La casa no había cambiado nada. Permanecía tal y como la recordaba, con sus pasillos tétricos y polvorosos y el tintinear de los cristales en los candelabros. Le tomó más tiempo del que había pensado bajar hasta el vestíbulo. Tenía la respiración agitada y sudaba levemente por el esfuerzo. Se dijo que había sido suficiente y se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando escuchó el pitido abajo, en la cocina. Todos debían estar dormidos. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, con el ritmo de la alerta, e intentando no hacer el menor ruido, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta la vio de espaldas, preparándose un té con el cabello revuelto y recogido precariamente desnudando su nuca, una nuca frágil y clara en la que pudo apreciar cada vértebra con tal presición que por un momento le dio pena. Estaba más delgada de lo que jamás la había visto y su piel parecía amarillenta y acartonada. Se preguntó qué le habría podido pasar a la chica y se le revolvió el estómago; esa era la primera vez que la veía después de la batalla. Se preguntó por un momento si estaba así por su culpa y si era por eso que no había ido a verlo como todos los demás, pero se dijo que ese no era su problema, que no debía importarle, que una víctima más no habría hecho gran diferencia.

Hubiera cerrado la puerta con el mismo sigilo con que fue abierta y hubiera regresado a sus habitaciones de no haber sido porque en ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y notó su presencia con un sobresalto que le derramó la mitad del té sobre la blusa.

—_¡Por Merlín!_ —exclamó alejando de su vientre la tela húmeda que seguramente quemaba—. _No debería estar fuera de la cama a esta hora; me ha dado un susto de muerte._

Se limitó a observarla sin decir nada mientras ella arreglaba el desperfecto y se servía otra taza de té antes de volver la vista a él. En su rostro había signos evidentes y profundos de agotamiento, quizá de enfermedad. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo los de siempre, los mismos que lo observaban con un deje de reprobación cuando, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la encontraba vagando a deshoras y descontaba una cantidad exagerada de puntos a su casa. Y por primera vez esa mirada le alegró profundamente, porque no había lástima en ella, porque se sentía como volver a casa, como regresar a lo seguro, a lo conocido. Debió ser por eso que las palabras fluyeron por vez primera de manera natural.

—_Así que la niña favorita de Gryffindor no se compadece del héroe herido... _—ella frunció el ceño levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—_No tengo motivos para compadecerlo, profesor._

—_Sus amigos parecen tener una gran colección de ellos_ —siguió, con la mejor mueca mordaz que pudo articular—. _Me pregunto por qué no la compartirán con usted. ¿Algún problema de convivencia, señorita Granger? _

—_Sé que no puede dormir ante la posibilidad de que mis amigos y yo tengamos... ¿cómo dijo?... "algún problema de convivencia" _—respondió con media sonrisa—. _Pero no se angustie, profesor Snape: todo está perfectamente bien entre nosotros. Respecto a sus motivos... _—suspiró, con el semblante repentinamente serio—._ Los conozco. Los comparten. Aunque yo preferiría no saber nada._

_Oh._

—_Usted no cree en mi supuesta inocencia, ¿cierto, Granger?_

Ella desvió la mirada hacia su taza de té emitiendo un sonido quedo que en sus oídos resonó como una risa corta y agotada.

—_Ellos lo han visitado casi a diario. Lo visitan porque todos dudaron de usted, porque todos dijeron, en algún momento, lo terrible que era. Porque ninguno podría vivir con su conciencia sabiendo que jamás le pidieron perdón luego de saber lo que ahora sabemos de usted_ —se permitió verlo un segundo, y esbozó una sonrisa triste ante su ceja alzada y su mueca de incredulidad—. _No me malinterprete. Por supuesto que en algún momento también dudé. Hay que reconocer que es usted un actor estupendo. Pero... siempre hubo algo que no encajaba del todo. En mi fuero interno, siempre hubo algo... Por eso no me sentí en la necesidad de pedirle perdón. Cuando se supo la verdad fue sólo como haber completado un rompecabezas complicado, ¿sabe? Como poner las cosas en su lugar. Por eso no sentí la necesidad de verlo. Menos aún después de que Harry nos contó tras haberlo visitado por primera vez, con Poppy... _—la voz se le quebraba y hablaba con algo parecido a la rabia—._ Yo sé a la perfección de toda la sangre que ha perdido, profesor, de lo difícil que ha sido reponerla. Pero ellos saben de la herida abierta, de los delirios, de los gritos. Lo poco que yo sé es horrible, pero ellos lo han visto, profesor. No pueden evitar mirarlo con pena: ha sufrido mucho. Todos sabemos cuánto lo detesta, pero no lo pueden evitar. Eso fue lo que me convenció del todo para no verlo. Sé que quizá le resulte extraño, pero me parece una forma de faltarle al respeto._

El silencio se impuso en la cocina, incómodo y denso. Ella suspiró apenas mientras tomaba la tetera y llenaba una taza nueva.

—_Lo siento. No le he ofrecido té._

—_Gracias _—murmuró él apenas, sin saber si el agradecimiento nacía en la taza humeante que ella colocaba en la larga mesa de madera mientras él tomaba asiento o en algo distinto pero igual de reconfortante que surgía de todas las palabras ciertas como puños que ella había dicho: no había una verdadera preocupación por él, sino por remendar la propia conciencia. Y era cruel, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba tranquilizador: esa era la clase de sentimientos con los que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Ella estiró la mano para dejar caer un cubo de azúcar en su té y entonces la vio: apenas una línea tímida y roja dibujándose en la tela rosada de la manga, penetrando y expandiéndose rápidamente hasta formar una mancha deforme en el pliegue de su codo izquierdo. Le sujetó la muñeca en un impulso.

—_Está sangrando, Granger._

—_Mierda, mierda, mierda... _—ella arrancó el brazo de su agarre y descubrió la herida: un corte profundo y regular que dividía su brazo por la mitad y del cual brotaba la sangre, tibia, roja y espesa, en finos hilos que desembocaban en la palma ahuecada de su mano formando un pequeño charco brillante.

—_¿Alguna herida de guerra? _—preguntó con un deje de ironía que intentaba ignorar el presentimiento horrible que había cruzado por su mente mientras ella comenzaba a revolver la cocina buscando algo sin permitir que se derramara una sola gota de sangre del cuenco de sus dedos apretados: la herida era demasiado perfecta como para ser accidental.

La escuchó gemir mientras hundía la cabeza en un armario y no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco cuando del interior tomó un frasco de cristal biselado. _No. _Y le respondió entre jadeos, más pálida de lo que estaba cuando él entro en la cocina, mientras dejaba correr por su dedo medio un hilillo de sangre que llenaba poco a poco el frasco de cristal.

—_Como le decía, profesor.._. _ Yo sé a la perfección de toda la sangre que ha perdido. De lo difícil que ha sido reponerla. _


	3. III

Supongo que cuando dije "menos drama" me estaba sobreestimando. Supongo también que debe resultar ligeramente molesto que cada nota de autor comience con un "supongo".

Este capítulo es más largo, aunque quizá resulte un poco fastidioso ya que sólo son más explicaciones. Para el siguiente capítulo prometo un poco más de historia.

Gracias, como siempre, por sus comentarios (que leo siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y que les juro que un día de estos voy a responder directamente), por sus alertas, por sus lecturas.

Sólo tengo una cosa que añadir: _perdónalo, Poppy; no sabe lo que hace_.

* * *

><p><strong>La Memoria de los Elefantes<strong>

_You can flee with your wounds just in time or lie there as he feeds _

_Watching yourself ripped to shreds and laughing as you bleed _

—_Elephants_, Rachael Yamagata

**III.**

La lluvia seguía estrellándose con furia contra los cristales de las ventanas, pero parecía apenas un susurro lejano opacado por el ominoso sonido de la sangre cayendo sobre la sangre en gotas pesadas que resonaban cruelmente llenando la habitación. Tenía el corazón detenido y no pronunció una sola palabra mientras ella tapaba el frasco, mientras ella se colocaba un trapo en la articulación y flexionaba el brazo. No dijo nada cuando tomó asiento en la silla contigua, cuando apoyó el codo derecho sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano con los ojos cerrados y la frente perlada de sudor.

Era su sangre la que corría helada de espanto por sus venas, y saberlo era peor que soportar la lástima de Potter, de los Weasley, del mundo entero. Ella estaba débil y sangrando por él, para él. Era atroz e inhumano. Sentía el cosquilleo de la rabia extenderse despacio en palpitaciones quedas y pausadas, sentía la repentina necesidad de meterse a la ducha y tallarse hasta quedar reducido a huesos, hasta que no quedara de él ni carne ni sangre, porque no era digno, porque aquello era aberrante. Pero su cabeza se balanceaba precariamente sobre su mano derecha y supo que estaba pronta a desmayarse, y le azotó la consciencia de que él estaba débil, de que no había querido siquiera tocar su varita desde que despertó en aquella jodida casa, de que era completamente incapaz de hacer algo por ella. Y entonces el miedo se materializó en su garganta removiendo casi en contra de su voluntad sus cuerdas vocales.

—_Granger... _—la llamó, colocando apenas una mano en su hombro, meciéndola de forma casi imperceptible—. _Granger, no se duerma... ¡Granger!_

Ella entreabrió los ojos, ligeramente sobresaltada.

—_Necesita subir a su habitación_ —le dijo con la voz más suave de lo que hubiera deseado; estaba furioso, pero no pudo evitar la punzada de preocupación cuando vio que ella tenía la mirada perdida e indescifrable—. _Yo no puedo ayudarla._

Asintió levemente, incorporándose despacio, ayudándose de su brazo sano para no perder el equilibrio. Él se puso de pie también, siguiéndola a pocos pasos mientras salía torpemente de la cocina, dos escalones abajo mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones.

—_No se le ocurra, Granger _—dijo en un siseo oscuro cuando ella perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio y él tuvo que soportar con su pecho todo el peso de su espalda, apoyándose firmemente en el bastón y rodeándole con reticencia la cintura para no caer ambos de espaldas escaleras abajo—. _No se le ocurra desmayarse._

No supo cuánto tiempo les tomó, pero parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando por fin llegaron al tercer piso. Ella había apoyado una mano temblorosa sobre la mano larga y pálida que se aferraba al bastón, y su otra mano era un puño cerrado en torno al cuello de su propia blusa: no tenía fuerza siquiera para mantener el brazo herido flexionado. Él soportaba a duras penas el peso de ambos, empujando con sus rodillas la parte posterior de sus piernas, que a cada paso amenazaban con fallar.

—_Aquí... _—susurró ella a dos puertas de la habitación que él ocupaba. Y haciendo acopio de sus últimos esfuerzos logró abrir la puerta y acercarla a la cama justo antes de que cayera como un bulto que rebotó suavemente sobre el colchón—. _Díctamo..._ —logró articular—._ Tercer cajón._

Intentó mantener la calma mientras hurgaba en el tercer cajón de la mesa de noche, apartando con una mueca de asco y como si quemaran todos los frascos de pociones revitalizantes, de pociones para dormir sin sueños, todas las gasas y los vendajes. Encontró el frasco de esencia de díctamo. Tragó saliva sin darse cuenta.

—_Está vacío, Granger._

Ella apenas gimió levemente.

—_Poppy _—dijo en un suspiro—. _La siguiente puerta._

Llegó en apenas un segundo, movido por la rabia y por la indignación. Golpeó la puerta una y otra vez con la palma abierta, sin detenerse ni por un solo instante a pesar de que al otro lado alguien exclamaba con voz somnolienta "_Por Merlín, ya voy, ya voy_". No dejó de golpear hasta que la puerta se abrió y del otro lado apareció la medimaga con el rostro hinchado del sueño y un gorro de dormir cubriéndole apenas el cabello desordenado.

—_¡Severus! ¿Qué...? _—pero la pregunta murió entre sus labios cuando, dando zancadas, él entró a su habitación cerrando con un fuerte golpe del bastón la puerta a sus espaldas, haciéndola retroceder con su propio cuerpo, con la amenaza escrita en los ojos negros. Pero ella le mantuvo estoicamente la mirada a pesar del miedo.

—_¿Cómo, Poppy? _—comenzó con la voz leve y casi risueña, con apenas un silbido que imponía mucho más que los gritos—. _¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, pudo pasar por tu linda cabecita la brillante idea de que yo consentiría que arriesgaras la salud de un estudiante para salvar la mía?_

—_Nadie pensaba que lo consentirías, Severus _—dijo alzando la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos—. _No se suponía que te enteraras._

—_¡¿Cómo, Poppy? _—insistió, alzando la voz en un rugido furioso—._ ¡¿Cómo mierda puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡La vi, por el nombre de Merlín! ¡Esa niña idiota se está desangrando, apenas puede mantenerse consciente y tú lo permites! Deberían quitarte la licencia de medimaga por esto, Poppy. Deberían..._

—_Deberías dejarme pasar y dejar de inmiscuirte en mi trabajo, Severus _—lo interrumpió con la voz fuerte y clara—._ Tengo una paciente que atender._

Y colocándose dignamente el delantal y cogiendo algunas botellitas para guardarlas en el bolsillo, caminó hacia la salida rodeando su cuerpo estático, sin dirigirle de nuevo la mirada. Cuando su mano alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, otra mano mucho más fuerte y delgada se cerró alrededor de su brazo regordeto, haciéndole daño.

—_Detén esta estupidez cuanto antes. Te lo advierto, Poppy._

—_¡No, Severus! _—gritó, liberándose bruscamente de su agarre y enfrentándolo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas de rabia—. _Te lo advierto yo a ti: deja de entrometerte. Soy una medimaga perfectamente competente. La salud de Hermione y la tuya misma están perfectamente controladas y no voy a dejar que rompas ese precario equilibrio, porque han sido semanas de trabajo y de sacrificio. No voy a permitir que arruines eso, porque nadie lo está disfrutando. ¿O de verdad crees que a mí me gusta verla así, Severus? Esa niña tenía trece años cuando aquella horrible bestia la dejó petrificada. ¡Trece años, Severus! Yo la bañé, le cepillé el cabello, la cuidé durante meses como si se tratara de mi hija. La he visto crecer. A ella, a ti, a todos los demás. Les he curado la fiebre, les he sostenido la mano. ¿Crees que a mí no me duele...? Pero ella está ayudándote de una forma que no eres siquiera capaz de comprender, lo hace porque quiere y a mí me parece admirable. Yo no estoy obligando a nadie._

—_¡Me estás obligando a mí!_

—_¡Oh, por supuesto!_ —dijo en un gritito agudo, llevándose una mano al pecho con teatralidad—._ ¡Te estoy obligando a seguir con vida! Tienes razón: soy una medimaga terrible, deberían quitarme la licencia por cometer semejante atrocidad. Pero no te preocupes, muchacho: cuando todo esto termine serás libre de tirarte de la torre más alta de Hogwarts si es eso lo que deseas. Pero no antes, Severus. Es lo menos que le debes a esa niña._

Y, dando un portazo, salió de la habitación enjugándose entre sollozos quedos las lágrimas con el borde del delantal.

Pensó que se sentiría mejor después de escupir a alguien toda la rabia que llevaba semanas conteniendo, pero cuando escuchó a Poppy sollozar tras haberlo dejado solo en su habitación no pudo más que sentirse una mierda. "_La he visto crecer. A ella, a ti...". _Ella había hecho mucho más que curarle la fiebre. Durante años la vio transitar junto a la cama que ocupaba cada vez que terminaba en la enfermería a causa de una reunión particularmente tensa. Durante años sus manos pequeñas y regordetas, manchadas por los años, le untaban los ungüentos y las pociones con cuidado casi maternal. Durante años ella susurraba contramaleficios con la voz muy queda, como se le tararea a un recién nacido una canción de cuna. Y él le había gritado. Le había hecho daño.

Llevaba casi una hora en el pasillo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y las manos en el bastón, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, cuando Poppy salió de la habitación. Se secaba las manos en el delantal y parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí. Él le devolvió una mirada indescifrable, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra cuando ella carraspeó, visiblemente incómoda.

—_Quizá te interesará saber que ha dejado de sangrar. Sólo necesita descansar._

Él asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. La escuchó suspirar antes de perderse tras la puerta de la habitación.

—_Lo siento, Severus._

Permaneció unos momentos más en esa posición. Estaba agotado y necesitaba con urgencia dormir. Por eso ni él mismo comprendió por qué en vez de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación se encaminó hacia la de ella abriendo despacio la puerta.

Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana y entre sus pestañas. La vio revolverse despacio antes de abrir los ojos. Había pasado las pocas horas que lo separaban del amanecer sentado en un sillón que acercó a la cama, apoyando las manos en el bastón y la barbilla en las manos, asegurándose de que durmiera. Odiaba la situación y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente responsable. Su cabeza era un remolino confuso de pensamientos y de preguntas urgentes.

—_¿Profesor...?_ —le alivió escucharle la voz enronquecida por el despertar, pero consistente y clara, tan distinta al susurro inestable que había sido la última vez que la había escuchado hablar. Se permitió suspirar con cansancio.

—_¿Por qué hace esto, Granger?_ —preguntó tallándose con dos dedos el tabique de la nariz, intentando frenar la migraña que se avecinaba.

—_¿Disculpe?_

—_¿Quién sería tan irresponsable como para ponerse voluntariamente en un estado tan lamentable?_

—_Usted, para empezar _—dijo sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando sus ojos negros se posaron fieros sobre los suyos.

—_Sabe a lo que me refiero, Granger._

Ella suspiró con algo parecido a la resignación.

—_Supongo que entonces la respuesta sería "todos", profesor._

La miró con el ceño fruncido, incitándola con los ojos a continuar. La vio incorporarse un poco y acomodar las almohadas contra la cabecera, sentándose descansando en ellas la espalda.

—_Como ya sabe, usted fue mordido por aquella serpiente... —_se revolvió incómoda cuando una de sus cejas se alzó haciéndola sentir ridícula por señalar algo tan tristemente obvio—. _Los primeros días ayudé a Poppy a hacer cultivos de su propia sangre, y esa era la sangre que le administraba..._

—_Siga._

—_Aquello lo mantenía con vida, pero no servía de nada. Toda la sangre que podíamos regenerar estaba contaminada por el veneno de esa serpiente... es un poderoso anticoagulante... por eso las heridas son tan difíciles de tratar. Nos dimos cuenta de que seguir dándole su propia sangre era sólo prolongarlo todo inútilmente, darle más sangre para perder, sin ganar nada. Por eso supimos que la única solución era administrarle sangre que no estuviera contaminada para disminuir la concentración del veneno en su cuerpo... _—frunció el ceño—. _Es una práctica poco común entre los magos; después de todo tienen las herramientas para regenerar su propia sangre rápidamente de ser necesario, pero entre los muggles es algo muy habitual, aunque tiene sus riesgos. Hicimos la primera prueba en un vial, con la sangre de Harry _—_Por supuesto_, pensó él—, _pero su sangre lo rechazó. Lo intentamos con la sangre de Ron. Con la de George. Con la del señor Weasley. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: la sangre parecía licuarse en el vial; de habérsela administrado hubiera sido fatal. Entonces se me ocurrió..._

—_Algo brillante, seguramente_ —la interrumpió mordazmente, mientras ella entornaba los ojos.

—_Algo muy sencillo, en realidad. Debió haber visto la cara de Poppy; no podía creer que algo tan sencillo como eso pudiera funcionar. Como le dije, la donación de sangre es una práctica común entre los muggles. Los magos no toman ese tipo de cosas en cuenta. Pero funcionó _—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—. _Así supimos que yo podía ser la única donante._

—_¿Qué demonios significa eso, Granger? _—le dijo con los ojos convertidos en un par de rendijas amenazantes. Ella casi rió.

—_Que usted, al igual que yo, tiene un grupo sanguíneo extraño. "O negativo" _—dijo con una sonrisa enorme—. _Los muggles saben que las personas con ese tipo de sangre pueden hacer donaciones a cualquier otro grupo sanguíneo, pero sólo pueden recibirlas de alguien que también lo tenga. Es interesante como metáfora: Puede salvarlos a todos, pero sólo puede ser salvado por..._

—_No es interesante, Granger. Y no me gustan las metáforas —_la interrumpió antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces. Ella frunció el ceño, ofendida.

—_Entonces supongo que eso sería todo, profesor._

—_No lo creo, Granger. Todo lo que me ha dicho no explica el hecho de que esa herida siga abierta después de haberle aplicado la esencia de díctamo _—dijo señalando la carne tierna que se adivinaba en el pliegue de su codo izquierdo; la sangre ya no brotaba, pero la carne se veía rosada y palpitante—. _Debería estar cicatrizando._

—_Oh, eso... _—dijo mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, intentando medir sus palabras, pensando que daría igual, que él terminaría enterándose de cualquier forma—. _El díctamo apenas puede controlar la hemorragia, pero no cerrar la herida... como ya le dije, el veneno es un potente anticoagulante, pero como la concentración en mi sangre es casi nula..._

—_¿De qué mierda habla? _—siseó entrecerrando los ojos con furia, con la impresión de que la respuesta no le gustaría en lo absoluto—._ Hasta donde sé, yo fui el único atacado por esa bestia... ¿qué ha omitido, Granger?_

—_Bueno... como pocionista debe saber del poder de conducción mágica que tiene la sangre... su cuerpo se hubiera negado a aceptarla de la forma tradicional. Por eso fue necesario que se hiciera de esta manera _—dijo señalando el corte en su brazo—._ Debía renunciar de alguna forma a mi sangre para que su cuerpo pudiera aceptarla. Cuando comenzó a cicatrizar decidimos que lo mejor para mantener constantes los suministros de sangre era administrarme cada tanto un poco de la suya para que actuara como anticoagulante y no cerrara la herida, por eso..._

—_Suficiente_ —susurró levantándose de golpe—. _He tenido suficiente de esta locura. Puede ir olvidándose de su pequeña cruzada, Granger; no dispondrá de una sola gota de mí para seguir con esta estupidez._

—_Oh, le agradecería que lo reconsiderara, profesor _—dijo enderezándose en la cama, mirándolo con decisión—. _Si la herida cierra por la falta de su sangre tendré que hacerme un nuevo corte, y no es precisamente agradable. Pero lo haré, esté de acuerdo o no._

—_No tiene ningún deber. No tiene por qué salvarme de nada. No quiero que lo haga _—le espetó despacio, con la furia contenida. Todo era aberrante y retorcido, y dejó de sentirse indigno para comenzar a sentirse tan sólo un muñeco de trapo bajo la voluntad de los habitantes de aquella casa. Estaban haciendo con él lo que querían ignorando sus propios deseos. Se sentía asqueado.

—_Usted me ha salvado la vida antes. A mí, a Harry, a Ron. Es lo menos que puedo hacer y no permitiré que me lo impida. Usted tampoco tenía por qué interponerse entre nosotros y el profesor Lupin cuando..._

—_No se equivoque, Granger _—la cortó acercándose a la cama, con la voz convertida apenas en un silbido—. _Si lo hice no fue por gusto ni por buena voluntad. Lo hice porque era mi obligación como su profesor. Porque, de una forma u otra, me correspondía estar a cargo._

—_No. —_bramó_—. Lo hizo porque era su deber al ser más fuerte. Los humanos, por instinto, protegen al más débil. Es su naturaleza. Y tendrá que acostumbrarse, profesor, porque en estas circunstancias _el débil es usted—murmuró apretando los dientes mientras se ponía en pie, enfrentándolo con la frente en alto y los ojos furiosos—. _Le guste o no, lo deteste o no, esa es la verdad: _soy más fuerte que usted_. Esta vez me toca a mí. _

Azotó con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y sacó del primer cajón de la mesa de noche su varita. La sangre le hervía en las venas, y la certeza de que no era suya, de que ni siquiera eso le pertenecía sólo lo hacía enfurecer más. Se largaría de aquel manicomio, de aquella macabra pesadilla en la que lo habían sumido. Cerró los ojos concentrándose con más fuerza que nunca en su casa en la Calle de la Hilandera. Aquel lugar sombrío, aquel altar al abandono se le antojaba por primera vez un refugio digno, un remanso de paz. Pero en vez del conocido y añorado tirón a la altura de su ombligo, sólo pudo sentir la varita escapando de entre sus dedos apretados, proyectándose con fuerza contra la pared antes de caer con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra.

_Por Merlín... _

Ni siquiera notó el momento en que cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados fijos en su varita caída. Ni siquiera notó cuando se rindió al cansancio, cuando su cuerpo cayó de lado sobre la alfombra, cuando se quedó dormido.

En sus sueños vagaba por calles vacías, huyendo de algo invisible a lo que no podía dar forma ni nombre, pero que lo aterraba hasta los huesos. Intentaba desesperadamente abrir las puertas de aquellas casas en ruinas para refugiarse, para esconderse, pero todas estaban cerradas. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando allá, al final de la calle, la vio sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano, y el pánico que sentía era tal que no pudo más que correr hacia ella y tomar su mano con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios aferrarse a algo, a lo que sea. Y en sus sueños volvía a escuchar su voz susurrando, su subconsciente completando la sentencia que no quiso escuchar durante la vigilia: "_Puede salvarlos a todos, profesor, pero sólo puede ser salvado por un igual_".

Y tembló cuando ella apretó protectoramente su mano entre las suyas, mirándolo con fiereza a los ojos.

"_Esta vez me toca a mí_".


End file.
